boffandomcom-20200223-history
Crater
The Crater is an unrevisitable location in the North Desert Region in Breath of Fire IV. Story The Crater is visited by Nina as she leaves the crash site and heads to Sarai to procure sandflier parts. Here, she spots a massive crater in the ground. A merchant can be seen making his way out of the crater, leaving behind his goods and broken carriage. Nina cannot help but wonder what might have caused it. Standing close near the edge, she falls into the crater after a pensive moment. Crater_Fall.jpg|Curiosity kills the... bird? Nina falling into the crater. Crater_Fall_Aura Dragon.jpg|Nina feeling a presence. Crater_Aura Dragon2.jpg|A dragon manifests! Crater_Aura Dragon.jpg|The ear-piercing shriek before it lifts off. Crater Aura Dragon4.jpg|Lift off. Crater_Leavingit.jpg|Leaving the crater with joined forces! She has not hurt herself, luckily, but she hears a roaring sound and feels a strange presence all of a sudden. Startled, she starts to look around in panic when suddently, a dragon manifests before her very eyes. It looks at her curiously and then emits an ear-piercing roar before spreading its wings and lifting off into the air. Nina, still curious about what happened, then notices a naked man lying on the ground. She blushes whereas he seems to be indifferent at first in this weird situation. Nina requests that he puts on clothes and then they converse. The man has no recollection of what happened, so Nina promises to escort him to Sarai, where they might find someone who knows him. She hands him the King's Sword so he has a means to defend himself, then both leave the crater. They continue their journey to Sarai via the cliffs. Significance of the Event within the Context of the Greater Plot This is a key scene for the greater plot. Ryu is the other imperfect half of the Yorae Dragon, an Endless. This is an omnipotent being, akin to gods, that was summoned into the world of Breath of Fire IV centuries ago by the Fou Empire. The summoning ritual was imperfect and therefore, however, caused a split into two halves, Fou-Lu and Ryu. Fou-Lu forged an empire and lived for a long time, which made his lifestream (the game's concept of fate) stronger and bigger, thus entangling others more easily into it. He then fell into a slumber, resting inside his Tomb, guarded by Won-qu, awaiting the coming of his other half. In this scene, Ryu is actually "born" into this world. He might be a grown man, however he has not gathered any experience in this world and has yet to learn about the way of it and its people. He is an empty canvas, a blank slate that needs to be filled. He did not wear clothes as he entered this world, much like a newborn would enter the world - which could be seen as birth metaphor. Trivia *The area is first visited by an "!" event from the world map; after the party leaves it, it becomes an unrevisitable location. *the area has no treasure or monsters; the treasure chest contains clothes Ryu is going to use *The same merchant can be found inside a tavern in Sarai, telling others about this event Gallery Crater world map.jpg|Crater as seen from world map. Crater_Merchant.jpg|The merchant leaving behind his goods. Crater Aura Dragon4.jpg|Aura dragon lifting off. Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations Category:North Desert Locations Category:Eastern Continent Location